


Rorschach+Comedian 18+ fanart

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: I've been away for a little while due to schoolwork. So here's a lil nsfw doodle. I have yet to do rorschach+comedian...until now.I know there's a fic about these two banging but I can't remember..
Relationships: Rorschach/Comedian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rorschach+Comedian 18+ fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a little while due to schoolwork. So here's a lil nsfw doodle. I have yet to do rorschach+comedian...until now.I know there's a fic about these two banging but I can't remember..


End file.
